


You're lucky I wanna do you

by heryellowcup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Mile High Club, bitch!aubrey, honestly not smutty at all but still kinda hot?, kind of smutty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryellowcup/pseuds/heryellowcup
Summary: Sometimes stuck up law students have the most skilled fingers.Or, Beca and Aubrey join the mile high club.Mitchsen AU





	You're lucky I wanna do you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot of something that's been on my mind for days. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated! :)

Beca groaned internally when the sudden scream of a baby disrupted the silence she had been enjoying, liking how quiet everyone on the plane was being. And yet she kept her agitation to herself because she, as a decent person, knew that there was nothing she, or even the parents of said child, could do about it. Unlike other people, apparently, especially a certain blonde woman sitting a few seats away from her, seemingly having been sleeping before and now snapping at the mother two rows behind them.

"Would you please keep your child quiet?! People here want to sleep!" Her voice was sharp, sounded bitter and displeasing in so many ways that it made Beca, who usually wasn't too keen on human interaction, turn around in her seat so she could smile at the young woman who was now cradling her child lovingly while at the same time trying to apologize.

"You don't have to apologize, really. It's a child and she," Beca pointed at the blonde woman, shooting her a glare, "certainly doesn't speak for everyone here."

Beca could hear the other woman scoff, but she simply nodded after the mother had thanked her and turned around to get comfortable again, trying to ignore the blonde eyeing her in a judging way. Though the tension between the two of them didn't just go away and whenever Beca would give in and actually look over to her, the other woman was already glaring at her. All Beca wanted was to ignore her, really, knowing she really wasn't worth her time, and yet she was unable to glance over to her every now and then. She had no idea why, didn't even want to know.

The blonde was quite nice to look at, for sure, though her personality had already completely ruined her for Beca. She didn't need to properly get to know her, those few interactions already enough for her to know how much of a stuck up bitch she was.

When the other woman took out some books after a while and Beca could see her supposedly study something out of the corner of her eye, she didn't have to think twice about what she could possibly be reading. Everything about the woman screamed law school and rich girl who never had to move a finger and still always got what she wanted, her parents providing for her and turning her into this annoying character.

Beca usually tried not to judge other people based on their appearance, or some snippets of behavior, if she didn't actually know them. But when the woman snapped at the poor mother once again, Beca didn't hesitate to occupy the seat next to her new found enemy.

The blonde barely even looked at her, almost acting like said thing would be a waste of time, and kept reading her books. It took a few minutes of Beca sitting there that she finally turned to face her, only to be agitated once again, of course.

"What do you want?!"

"What do you think I want?" Beca shot back, raising her eyebrows. She had no idea where her sudden need to challenge the other woman had come from, but she was definitely going to indulge. The look she got in response was doing nothing but spur her on even more and Beca was starting to wonder if she, perhaps, just enjoyed getting the other woman riled up, for some sick reason.

"I think you want to make my life a lot harder by assuming that whatever I'm doing is any of your business."

"Just because you're some rich, stuck up law student doesn't mean you can treat people like this!" If Beca had turned around in that moment, she would have seen the brunette mother smiling thankfully at her, but she was unable to take her eyes off of the woman that was now right in front of her, close enough for her to study every little reaction. And she couldn't even begin to explain the rush of excitement she got from seeing the other woman narrow her eyes in confusion, her hard expression leaving for just a few moments and getting momentarily replaced by a much more surprised one.

"How did you know I study law?"

"Please," Beca scoffed, unable to stop herself from laughing which, to her own delight, just seemed to piss the other woman off even more. "It's pretty obvious. You certainly sport all the character traits of someone who studies law and thinks they're therefore better than others."

It was the blonde's turn to scoff now, though Beca was pretty certain she had heard a little snarl escape her perfect lips as well. It made her grin. "Oh, really? And what character traits would those be?"

"Well, you're incredibly stuck up, for once. Guarded, arrogant, you want me to keep going?"

"Don't you dare assume such things about me!" The other woman was certainly invading her personal space now, basically growling out those words in a low whisper. It would have been a lie to say that it didn't have some kind of inappropriate effect on Beca, who would have usually backed off by now, but was still sitting there, not ready to budge. Not in the slightest.

"I was right though, wasn't I?" Beca smirked, relishing in the way that she could see the blonde woman's fingers grip her armrest tighter. She couldn't help but wonder what other things those graceful fingers could do. And she knew, of course, that she really had to get her mind out of the gutter, though it was hard considering how sinfully this woman was looking down on her now. "You're a stuck up law student, just like I thought. I bet I got the money part right, too, huh? Bet your parents paid-"

She got cut off by said graceful fingers digging into her thigh in such an angry but skilled way that Beca wondered if, perhaps, she wasn't the only one getting off on this.

"I," the other woman started, her voice sharp, low and right next to her ear. Beca could basically feel her breath caressing her ear and she shivered, trying so hard to look like it wasn't affecting her in the slightest. "I worked hard for everything I possess, all by myself."

Beca licked her lips, looked down and chuckled to herself before her eyes met those of the blonde again. It was intense, the way they held eye contact. "Oh yeah? So you worked hard to become this fucking disrespectfu-"

"Shut your mouth, you know nothing about me!"

Again, Beca simply laughed. "So what? You wanna tell me how you just snapped at a little kid because, what? You've had a hard week and are stressed? You wanna tell me that you just need to relax a bit and you'll suddenly be a better person?"

The silence that followed Beca's outburst just allowed more tension to build between the two of them, both of their breathing shallow and their eyes never leaving those of the other's. "Yeah, perhaps some relaxation is exactly what I need."

The other woman's voice suddenly sounded like silk for Beca's ears, engulfing her completely in a way that made itself apparent in goosebumps, the way she emphasized the word 'relaxation' making the brunette's breath get caught in her throat as she imagined all of the things that one simple word could possibly be implying.

And when the blonde suddenly got up without another word, without even looking at her, Beca followed her to the tiny bathroom. She didn't need an invitation, not after said interaction that had left them both panting and hungry for more.

They both grinned when Beca pushed the other woman against the closed door, neither of them trying to act like they hadn't seen this coming, hadn't wanted it from the very first moment that they had laid eyes on each other just a few minutes ago.

And it felt incredibly dirty, in the best way possible, when Beca's hands then disappeared into the other woman's pants, her mouth latching onto her delicious neck. She wanted to show her just how much she despised her already.

"You better not be wasting my time."

Beca laughed, then bit the blonde's neck hard, leaving marks and making her moan out loud. She wasn't even surprised that even now, even when they were doing this, the other woman was still being such a bitch. She loved it. And she was going to love undoing her even more.


End file.
